CAW Appreciation Week 2019 (CAT)
by Sora2937
Summary: Relats en motiu de la setmana dedicada a Hataraku Saibou/Cells at Work. Els personatges pertanyen a Akane Shimizu i el dibuix de la portada al seu respectiu creador/a. DAY 2: Dendritic Album / DAY 3: Favourite couple / DAY 6: High School Universe
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 2: DENDRITIC ALBUM**

En un dia qualsevol, els eritròcits estan enfeinats transportant gasos i nutrients a la resta de les cèl·lules, els neutròfils persegueixen els bacteris amb els uniformes mig tacats de sang i les plaquetes reparen les esquerdes i construeixen nous camins. A l'interior de les cases, els macròfags i monòcits prenen el te, els limfòcits T Killer entrenen sense parar dins del gimnàs i els limfòcits T CD4 mengen galetes mentre vigilen les pantalles. Enmig d'aquesta estranya tranquil·litat, una cèl·lula dendrítica es veu en la necessitat de mirar un dels seus tants àlbums, assaltada per un sentiment de nostàlgia.

Amb un somriure divertit mira la primera fotografia que mostra la macròfag amb el cabell curt i despentinat, vestida amb una samarreta negra de coll ample que mostraven part de les espatlles, uns pantalons negres esquinçats per varis llocs i unes sandàlies de tacó. La mirada, enfadada i desafiant, acompanya una ganyota i un gest ofensiu amb la mà. Qui diria que avui dia, aquesta mateixa cèl·lula seria tota una senyoreta elegant de formes educades però al mateix temps voraç i letal, independentment de l'objecte que tingui a les mans.

En girar la pàgina, la cèl·lula dendrítica reprimeix una rialleta en recordar l'escena que mostra la imatge. En ella, surten quatre mielòcits mirant amb temor un S. ureus mort pel seu mestre, l'U-2001, que se'ls mira amb les mans a la cintura. U-4989 té llàgrimes als ulls amb U-2626 amagat darrere seu mentre que U-2048 toca amb el seu ganivet de plàstic un dels tentacles del bacteri i U-1146 s'ho mira insegur de com prosseguir agafat dels pantalons blancs de l'adult. La cèl·lula dendrítica recorda que alguns d'ells van vomitar la primera mossegada i pensa, divertida, que ara no s'ho pensen dues vegades a l'hora de fer fagocitosis ni d'atacar qualsevol bactèria que el seu receptor detecti. Enrere han quedat els indefensos escuders per convertir-se en els lleials guardians blancs.

El retrat enganxat en la part inferior de la mateixa pàgina fa que la cèl·lula de l'uniforme de verd esbossi un somriure dolç, recordant l'emotiva cerimònia de pèrdua del nucli dels eritroblasts. Una AE-3803, vestida amb la camisa vermella i el peto blanc, mostra un rostre banyat en gruixudes llàgrimes mentre aguanta en la seva mà dreta el seu petit nucli i amb l'esquerra s'aferra amb força a la roba de la seva companya, AA-5100, igualment plorosa però orgullosa alhora.

De sobte, uns gemecs provinents de fora la cabana el distreu dels seus records i, en identificar l'origen com una cèl·lula T naive plorant, la cèl·lula dendrítica guarda l'àlbum i surt a fora preparada per fer la seva feina d'activadora de limfòcits T.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 3: FAVOURITE COUPLE**

\- Així avui has quedat amb Hakkekkyiū, eh?

\- S-senpai no em miris així!

\- Així com, eh? –pregunta AA-5100 amb un mig somriure mentre fa un moviment suggerent amb les celles.

\- Només hem quedat per passejar per l'orella interna!

\- Diuen que a la tarda s'escolten belles melodies... –murmura NT-4201 pensativa.

\- Exacte, exacte! Així que dues cèl·lules més música és igual a cita romàntica! -exclama la castanya amb un somriure.

Avergonyida, AE-3803 comença a balbucejar paraules incomprensibles fent que les altres dues eritròcits riguin per sota el nas.

No era un secret per elles, ni pels amics del neutròfil, que els dos tenien sentiments que anaven més enllà d'una simple amistat, tenien masses proves que ho corroboraven com el gran somriure d'AE-3803 en reconèixer la figura blanca del neutròfil, la preocupació que l'assalta cada cop que el veu lluitar contra un bacteri o quan el veu tacat de sang i no sap si és perquè està ferit, o també el petit somriure que U-1146 sempre dibuixa quan la veu esforçar-se en la seva feina, la completa atenció que li dedica quan AE-3803 li explica el seu dia a dia -rebent més d'un cop, una bronca dels seus companys per apagar "accidentalment" el transmissor- o les acrobàcies que realitza per ajudar-la a seguir el camí correcte sense que ella se n'adoni. Però malgrat tots aquests detalls, els dos implicats eren massa innocents i despistats com per adonar-se'n, fent que els seus amics es frustressin i comencessin a pensar que la situació s'allargaria per sempre si no els donaven una petita empenta.

\- Vosaltres sereu les meves víctimes!

Espantades, les tres eritròcits miren al seu voltant per veure un Bacillus cereus flotant sobre seu.

\- Correu!

Sense cap més ordre, les tres cèl·lules sanguínies arrenquen a córrer mentre esquiven els atacs del bacteri, agafant amb força els seus respectius cistells plens de nutrients. Veient que el camí es divideix en dos, AA-5100 exclama:

\- A la dreta!

\- Oh? Ni parlar-ne!

Estirant un dels seus tentacles, AA-5100 i NT-4201 segueixen corrent per la dreta mentre que AE-3803 es veu obligada a seguir per l'esquerra i poc després, perseguida pel bacteri.

\- Per què sempre m'he de creuar en el camí dels bacteris!? –exclama l'eritròcit espantada, esquivant amb salts i tombarelles les estocades del microorganisme.

Sense fixar-se gaire en el camí, AE-3803 continua corrents fins creuar una porta metàl·lica oberta, en l'interior de la qual hi ha una cinta transportadora llarguíssima flanquejada per màquines acabades en pinces.

\- Això és... un dels glomèruls renals de reserva...

\- On ets, eritròcit? Què vols jugar a fet i amagar, pot ser?

Ajupida a sota d'una cinta, AE-3803 comença a arrastrar-se sigil·losament cap a la sortida, intentant despistar al bacteri que es dedica a trencar les cintes i a volar d'un extrem a l'altre de la sala.

\- Una mica més...

Ja podia veure la senyal lluminosa de sortida quan xuta una clau anglesa abandonada al terra.

\- Aquí estàs!

El flagel blanc trenca la cinta que protegia AE-3803 que aconsegueix apartar-se just a temps, quedant al descobert.

\- Mira, ho podem fer per les bones: tu em dones els nutrients i jo et deixo marxar, què hi dius?

\- N-no...

\- Perdona?

\- Que no t'ho donaré! Això és per una cèl·lula no per un bacteri!

\- Què t'has cregut!?

Furiós, el bacil estira un dels flagels per lligar-lo al voltant del coll d'AE-3803, alçant-la del terra. La cèl·lula sanguínia lluita per alliberar-se, amb esgarrapades i cops de peu, però sense deixar anar el cistell, decidida a complir la seva funció fins a les últimes conseqüències. Estrenyent el seu coll amb més força, AE-3803 comença a boquejar en busca d'un aire que no li entra, notant com la seva consciència s'emboirina i els seus moviments van perdent força. El riure cruel del Bacillus ressona en les seves orelles, i amb els ulls humits, xiuxiueja:

\- Hak...ke...ky...ū...sa

\- Aquí estàs! Mor bacteri!

Caient de cul a terra i amb el coll lliure, AE-3803 s'abraça al cistell mentre tus i respira forçadament, aliena a la lluita que es desenvolupa al seu davant. Al cap de pocs minuts, el silenci s'apodera de la sala sent interromput per unes ràpides passes que s'aturen al davant de l'eritròcit.

\- Sekkekkyū, estàs bé? Estàs ferida?

\- E-estic bé, no pateixis. Gràcies per ajudar-me.

\- Gràcies a la cèl·lula mare que estàs bé... -murmura U-1146 abraçant a AE-3803, agafant-la per sorpresa.

\- Hakkekyū-san?

\- Quan t'he vist quieta, m'he espantat molt... He pensat que havia fet tard, que ja no...

\- Hakkekyū-san! Estic bé, has arribat a temps! Veus? Mira'm, estic bé, mira'm. –ordena la cèl·lula vermella, mentre ajunta les dues fronts i acaricia les galtes blanques del contrari.

\- Sí... Estàs bé...

\- Estic bé, perquè tu sempre m'ajudes.

\- Però i si...?

\- Mai passarà, jo sé que sempre arribaràs. –interromp AE-3803 amb un somriure, notant com els braços ferms del contrari la rodegen amb cura i afecte.

\- Entesos. Sekkekyū?

\- Sí?

\- P-podem quedar-nos una estona així? -pregunta U-1146 amb un curiós to vermell a les galtes.

\- És clar, tot el temps què vulguis.

Pot ser, el dia en què els dos protagonistes corresponguin els seus sentiments no és tan llunyà com els altres volen creure.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 6: HIGH SCHOOL UNIVERSE **

[AE-3803: Kyoka / U-1116: Kouhei / AA-5100: Akane / U-2626: Takeshi / U-4989: Makoto / U-2048: Kazuo]

\- Kouhei? Pensava que ja havies marxat?

El terrabastall de fustes caient al terra, alerten els dos joves que, després d'intercanviar mirades, es dirigeixen a l'entrada del magatzem, on palplantat està Kazuo dient:

\- Oi, Makoto estàs viu?

\- Sí... Però no hi sóc...

\- T'has convertit en un esperit?

\- Exacte.

\- Doncs podries volar i guardar-me un lloc al tren. Ja saps, amb els teus nous poders espirituals.

\- És pot saber què dieu vosaltres dos? –pregunta Takeshi fart d'escoltar tonteries d'aquell parell.

\- No res, no res. –respon Kazuo tornant a la feina de guardar el material al seu lloc.

\- I doncs, què hi fas aquí Kouhei?

\- El sensei m'havia cridat al seu despatx per concretar uns detalls pel campament.

\- Aquest any tindrem campament!? Genial!

\- Sí. Anirem a l'institut de la ciutat veïna durant un cap de setmana. I després hi tornarem per la Golden Week.

\- Això ja no em sembla tan genial...

\- Bé, si volem guanyar el torneig ens hem d'esforçar al màxim. –assenteix Takeshi.

\- De totes maneres, sensei ja ens donarà els detalls demà. I bé... Heu vist a Kyoka?

Tant Takeshi com Kazuo neguen amb el cap. Kouhei es comença a preguntar on podria estar la seva parella quan Kazuo observa a Makoto intentant sortir d'amagatotis del magatzem. Intuint que amaga alguna cosa, l'agafa pel coll de la camisa i pregunta:

\- Tu en saps alguna cosa, oi?

\- N-no... –respon apartant els ulls.

\- No saps mentir. Vinga escup, que al nostre Romeo li sortirà fum de les orelles.

\- B-bé... Kyoka ha vingut... Però li he dit que havies marxat cap a casa, no sabia que en realitat estaves amb el sensei!

\- Què has fet, què!? –exclama Takeshi.

\- No passa res, deu haver marxat amb Akane.

\- No, avui té reunió del consell estudiantil.

El soroll de passes ràpides alerta els tres joves, que només tenen temps de veure l'esquena de Kouhei allunyant-se.

En creuar l'entrada principal de l'institut, s'escolta un tro llunyà i unes grosses gotes de pluja comencen a impactar sobre el paviment. Aviat, aquelles gotes es converteixen en un diluvi. Enfeinat per imaginar quin camí deu haver agafat Kyoka, Kouhei no es molesta a obrir el paraigües pel que aviat la seva motxilla i roba queden xopes. Sense aturar-se, Kouhei corre pels carrers, intentant seguir una ruta amb la qual no es pugui deixar cap carreró, per petit que sigui, sense revisar. Atent a qualsevol indici de vermell, l'albí mira en totes direccions ignorant tot el rebombori de trons i xipollejos del seu voltant. I just quan pensava girar una cantonada, la veu. Agenollada sota un petit sobresortint d'una casa, abraçant-se a si mateixa i tremolant. Kouhei s'afanya en recórrer els pocs metres que els separen, per seguidament, ajupir-se i abraçar-la. La noia, en reconèixer al seu company, s'hi aferra intentant ofegar els gemecs.

\- Ja, ja està, tranquil·la, ja sóc aquí.

Malgrat voler-li transmetre escalfor, Kouhei no té més que fred i aigua. Agafant-la en braços, l'albí comença a córrer en direcció a casa seva. Sobresaltant-se amb cada centelleig i tro, Kyoka passa els braços al voltant del coll i, en amagar la cara en l'espai entre el coll i l'espatlla, intenta concentrant-se en l'olor del contrari. Aquella olor dolça de fusta i encens que tant li agrada.

En girar una cantonada i reconèixer la façana de casa seva, Kouhei treu la clau de la butxaca del pantaló i quan aconsegueix tancar la porta darrere seu, el món caòtic sembla emmudir una mica.

Deixant a la noia sobre la tassa del vàter, explica preocupat:

\- Hauries de fer un bany d'aigua calenta, té, aquí tens tovalloles. Et deixaré alguna de les mudes que et vas deixar de l'anterior vegada. Si us plau, qualsevol cosa no dubtis en avisar-me, entesos?

\- S-sí... –murmura la noia amb la pell pàl·lida.

Donant-li la intimitat del bany, l'albí puja a la seva habitació a buscar les peces de roba de la noia. Després de deixar-les sobre el cistell del bany, retorna a la seva habitació per eixugar-se i posar-se muda còmoda.

Sabent que a la pèl-roja l'espantaven els dies turmentosos com aquell, Kouhei deixa una càlida manta sobre el sofà i, estava acabant de preparar dues tasses amb llet i xocolata calenta, quan escolta la suau veu de Kyoka:

\- Kouhei?

\- Sóc a la cuina. –en veure-la aparèixer i que s'aferra a la seva camisa, pregunta- Com et trobes?

\- Bé... Ho sento.

\- No passa res.

\- Creia que podia tornar sola a casa... Però m'he perdut a mitat del camí... Un altre cop...

\- Ja saps que a mi no em molesta acompanyar-te. Ni a Akane.

\- Ho sé... Però no vull ser una molèstia. Tots els dies vens a recollir-me a casa per anar a l'institut junts i a la inversa. Inclús si acabo els entrenaments del club d'atletisme tard...

\- Ei, escolta'm. Tu mai seràs una molèstia per mi. Al cap i a la fi, una de les moltes coses que em va enamorar va ser la teva falta d'orientació.

\- D-de debò?

\- Sí. Ho trobo adorable.

\- T-tonto... –murmura Kyoka mentre abraça a Kouhei i amaga el seu rostre avergonyit.

Un sonor tro li provocant un sobresalt. Entendrit, Kouhei agafa les dues tasses fumejants i la guia fins al sofà on s'emboliquen amb la manta. Acomodats, encén la televisió a un volum ben alt amb la intenció de distreure-la i fer-li oblidar els sons de l'exterior.

I a jutjar pels riures que aparegueren més tard, podia dir que havia complert amb la missió.


End file.
